


Like a wrecking ball

by angelus2hot



Category: No Tomorrow (TV 2016)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: No matter how much time has passed since they've seen each other Xavier and Evie realize they belong together.





	Like a wrecking ball

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Like a wrecking ball  
>  **Fandom:** No Tomorrow  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Xavier Holliday/Evie Covington  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,338  
>  **Summary:** No matter how much time has passed since they've seen each other Xavier and Evie realize they belong together.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest fest 21

“Hi, Evie.”

At the sound of her name she spun around, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. _It was him. It was really him._ She had almost forgotten just how gorgeous he really was. But as she stared into his piercing eyes all of the things they had done together and those they had done to each other came rushing back all but overwhelming her in their intensity. 

“I missed you.” Evie couldn’t believe she had said that. It was all she could do to keep from putting her hand to her forehead. _Why couldn’t she have just said hi like a normal person?_ Apparently she’d forgotten that she wasn’t herself around him. He made her feel things and do things she would never have dreamed possible. Evie’s tongue darted out of her mouth to lick her suddenly dry lips as she looked him up and down. He hadn’t changed a bit. She had been in love with him when she had left and she was still in love with him. Nothing was ever going to change that no matter how many miles or time was between.

A huge grin appeared on Xavier’s face. “I’ve missed you too.” He took a step closer. “More than you will ever know. This time apart has been...”

Evie couldn’t stop herself from interrupting as she quickly supplied the only word that fit. “Hell.” It was an understatement but he really didn’t need to know just how bad she had missed him. “But I had to go. I had to find what I was meant to do with my life. If I had stayed here I would have been...” 

He nodded. There were all kinds of things he could have said but the only words that left his mouth were, “You about done?”

With almost obscene haste Evie nodded her head. She had found her calling with _Doctors without Borders_ but even though she had loved every second she had spent working with them and wouldn’t have missed it for anything; It hadn’t taken her long before she had realized she had left an integral part, the best part of herself back home with him. “Yes, I’m done.”

Xavier took another step closer. “Are you sure?”

She had never been more sure of anything in her life. “I’m positive.” The only place she wanted to be now was with him. 

Without a word he reached out, grabbed her by the hand and began pulling her along beside him. 

Evie didn’t even think of resisting. It was the last thing on her mind. Besides she wanted to be wherever he was. “Where are you taking me?” 

“Home.” He didn’t elaborate any further.

She walked along beside him silently, staring at the familiar surroundings. Evie couldn’t believe how much the old neighborhood hadn’t changed. 

A look of confusion began to spread across her face as he lead her up the steps to the house he used to own. “This is...?” Her mouth dropped open. “You bought it back?”

“Yes, I did.” With a flourish he opened the front door and ushered her in. “I hated having to give it up. I had to get it back.” He shut and locked the door behind them. 

“I’m glad you did. This is where you kissed me.” Evie ran her hand across the smooth wall in a loving caress. “There are so many memories of you and me in this house.”

He stepped in front of her, held out his arms and whispered invitingly, “You want to make some more?” His teasing grin dared her to take what she wanted once more.

Evie didn’t answer. The truth was she couldn’t form any words, all she could do was nod her head and jump into his arms. Her legs automatically circled his waist as his arms tightened around her and held her close.

“I’m going to make love to you in every room in this house.” He growled against her lips. “I’m going to love you like a wrecking ball.” Xavier realized it might sound a bit like a country song but it was how he felt. Not just the bed but the whole house was going to be shaking. “The first choice is yours. Here or the bedroom?”

There was no way she could make it to the bedroom. Her body was already humming, on fire with need for him. “Here.” Her voice was husky with desperation.

Xavier carried her until her back was flat against the wall. “Good choice.” He groaned as his lips found hers. His tongue delved into her mouth to duel with hers while his hands began to roam her body inflaming her senses; driving them both insane with carnal lust.

His fingers grazed the back of her thigh before sliding up to cup her ass. _Oh, dear God. She wasn’t wearing panties._ Xavier’s eyes almost rolled back into his head at the feel of her silken skin against his hands.

“Please, Xavier.” Evie didn’t think she could take anymore foreplay. As a matter of fact she was positive she couldn’t take it. It had been months and months since Xavier had touched her... made love to her. And she couldn’t wait another second to have his cock buried deep inside of her. “Please.”

He gently nipped her bottom lip with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth to soothe the small hurt. A grin threatened as she arched her body closer, grinding against him. 

A low moan escaped her as the bulge in his jeans rubbed her clit in just the right way. “Mmmm... ah... Xavier.”

“Oh no you don’t.” Xavier pushed her back firmly against the wall holding her tight. “Hold on.”

Evie wrapped her arms around his neck holding on tight as Xavier unzipped his jeans and wiggled them down.

“You okay?” His voice was husky with desire as he guided his cock to her entrance. His breath hissed between his teeth at the feel of her warm, wet body beginning to engulf him.

Once more she nodded eagerly as he slowly began to thrust inside of her. If only he would move a little faster she would be a lot more than just okay.

“Faster.”

He kissed his way up her neck. “No, baby. Slow is better.” Xavier leaned back until the tip of his cock was barely touching her before pushing back in. 

“Xavier.” Evie screamed his name partly in frustration and part in need, her body bounced against his meeting him thrust for thrust. “Please. Please.” She begged. “Harder, Faster.” She pleaded running her tongue along the side of his neck before sucking the skin into her mouth. 

Xavier almost became unglued, he thrust harder, faster, deeper as she tightened her legs around his waist, the heel of feet dug into his ass urging him on. 

_Yes! This was exactly what she needed._ A high pitched keening sound began to echo around the room as her orgasm overtook her. She threw back her head, screamed his name as she rode him hard. 

The feel of her inner muscles tightening around his cock was more than he could take. With a shout he called her name as his orgasm ripped from his body almost causing his legs to buckle.

Harsh breathing filled the room as Evie slowly lowered her legs until she was standing on her own two feet.

Xavier continued to hold her tight. “I love you.” He whispered as he leaned down to gently kiss her lips.

“I love you too.” She couldn’t help but smile.

His answering smile was gorgeous. “Are you okay?”

Slowly she nodded. “Uh huh. Why?”

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Because there are still a lot more rooms left in the house.” He grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the next room. 

A huge grin spread across her face. They had a lot of long, lonely months to make up for. Evie quickly pulled her dress back down over her body as she followed behind him.


End file.
